


In your Arms

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [64]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin would do anything to stay in Arthur's arms forever. Unfortunately, it was forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt; Yearning

            Merlin felt his legs burning as he ran, his breath steaming in soft clouds in front of him. If anyone wished to track him, it would be all too easy. But caution was not an emotion he could afford right now, not when he had no idea when he was going to get another chance. If he didn’t get there in time, it would all be lost.

            But despite the leagues seeming to be ever growing as he hurtled towards his destination, Merlin finally reached it. He skidded to a stop, panting as he stared at the thin line of trees in front of him. The border to Camelot; the line he had been forbidden to ever cross again on pain of death. That wouldn’t have usually been enough to stop him, but someone else had been threatened with utter misery if he was sighted in Camelot again.

            That someone was standing on the other side of the border, staring over with an intensity that Merlin not only understood, he felt also. Both took shaky steps forward, their eyes searching the other’s face, checking to see what had changed during their time apart. There was a narrow strip of land – a technicality the peace treaties had missed. But it was no-man’s life therefore they should (technically) both be safe.

            They crossed into it.

            And Merlin fell into Arthur’s arms. The two lovers shared desperate and passionate kisses as Arthur slowly lowered them to the ground. It had been too long, Merlin thought as his hands scrabbled at Arthur’s clothes, wanting to feel his prince, wanting the warmth of Arthur’s skin meeting his. Arthur seemed to feel the same way, for he wasted no time discarding Merlin of his shirt as his lips eagerly sucked a path down his bare torso. Arthur seemed consumed with longing, for he didn’t seem to be stop but continued to work down Merlin’s body.

            As he felt Arthur’s lips, Merlin lost all sense of reality and only came back to his sense when Arthur was slipping from him, both naked and Merlin cradled gently in Arthur’s arms. The prince had his eyes shut.

            “I was going to woo you. I was going to do everything slowly and then I saw you standing there and I just had to have you. Three months this time.”

            “I know, my love,” Merlin said softly. Meeting Arthur’s gaze and holding it, he grasped the man’s hand and lifted it so that he could see Arthur’s wrists. Arthur pulled away, but it was too late. The anger shooting through him caused magic to rise up in his veins and gold to swirl in his eyes.

            “He still keeps you in chains?” The marks around Arthur’s wrists hadn’t faded; still raw despite the three months.

            “Only at night. I’m not in the cells anymore. I have the anti-chambers off his, he had the blacksmith insert a ring into the wall and seal the shackles to it.”

            “Arthur...”

            “At least three nights a week I get a bed though. I get escorted to my wife and practically ordered to create an heir.” There was an almost hysterical note in Arthur’s voice and Merlin cupped his face, drawing him in to kiss him deeply.

            When his magic had been revealed, it had been bad. But when the King had found out Arthur knew and had protected him, hell had been unleashed. Matters were only made worse when Uther had discovered they were lovers and how deep their emotions ran. Merlin could still feel the noose around his neck and the drug rendering him helpless. He had failed Arthur; kept on the edge of a stool ready to drop at a moment’s notice unless Arthur had gone through with the wedding and married Elena.

            Then he had been banished. The king himself had clapped his son in irons and Arthur was kept under guard night and day, having no freedom other than what his duties required. Uther would never trust him again and had no further use for a disobedient heir. Apart from to secure the line – although Merlin had heard the rumours Uther was planning to marry again so he could disown Arthur completely when he sired a new heir.

            Merlin knew it was only Arthur threatening suicide that meant Uther hadn’t killed the warlock.

            “Let’s not talk about that now, sweetheart,” Merlin murmured softly. “You don’t know when you will slip away again.”

            Arthur sighed and pulled Merlin closer. Merlin yearned to be in Arthur’s arms at all times, but he knew that would never happen again. The need to be with him only got more intense each time they had to part. Merlin knew his love wouldn’t have long; however he had slipped away would only last for so long before guards were sent after him.

            They managed to pass a few hours just talking. Arthur spoke of Camelot, but it was the kingdom as a whole rather than personal matters. It was still too painful. Then they made love again; tender and gentle until Merlin was almost sobbing with need. The tears did come when the sun began to set.

            He was the most powerful warlock to walk the earth, trapped by the fear that Uther would make good on his promise to have Arthur whipped daily if Merlin was seen again. However much Uther hated Merlin; he hated his son more for the betrayal.

            “Leon’s worked back into favour,” Arthur murmured gently, wiping Merlin’s tears away with his thumb. “He’s trying to get himself assigned as my guard so I’ll be able to slip out more.”

            Merlin nodded, knowing this was just as hard for Arthur. He forced a smile on his face and wiped the tears away, trying to be brave as they kissed again. It was long and lingering, saying everything they didn’t have time for.

            Then Merlin had to watch Arthur turn his back and walk away. The yearning in his heart to follow was unbearable.


End file.
